New Girlfriend
by CaffinatedCaffy
Summary: Matt managed to score a girlfriend over xbox live! How will Mello react to this? T for language and slight sexual reference.


Matt sat on his bed at the orphanage, grinning to himself as he answered a video call on his xbox 360. "Hey Mello, check this out!" Matt called, motioning for Mello to look at the television in their room that he normally ignored.

"What, Matt?" Mello said irritably, putting down his book.

"I've got myself a girlfriend! She thinks I'm hot, can you believe that?" Matt grinned insatiably as the video call was still establishing.

"Where is she from, Timbuktu?" Mello asked with a snort. "I don't know how _anyone_ could think you're hot, Matt. You're a total dork who never gets any sunlight, wears goggles, and hacks into other people's computers for fun,"

"Maybe she finds my goggles appealing," Matt said, resigning as the video call finally established a connection.

"Ha! You think someone finds you _and_ your goggles appealing? Only if she's got some freaky fetish! Maybe she'll tie your hands up with your goggle straps if you ever meet for some kinky sex," Mello laughed again, "Oh, _wait_, you're not _going_ to meet! Silly me," Mello pretended to smack himself on the forehead, accentuating his 'stupidity'.

"W-who's that, Matt?" A girl on the television screen asked nervously. She had braces and long, pin straight brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"That's Mello, my roommate. He's a little touchy," Matt whispered the last part, hoping Mello wouldn't hear.

"You say I'm touchy, you little-"

"Mello," Matt warned, pressing his hand over Mello's mouth.

Immediately he stiffened and stopped speaking. Instead of retorting, Mello made a 'hmph' noise and turned on his heel, going back over to his bed to 'read' his book.

Matt looked back over to the television screen, to see the girl looking at Mello with a strange look in her eyes. "He's hot," She said with a smirk.

"Miranda!" Matt gasped in horror, putting on a pouty face. His lower lip stuck out slightly, giving off a terribly cute air. Mello looked up from his book and shook his head slightly before returning his attention to it.

Miranda grinned and shook her head. "I'm just kidding, Mattie-"

The moment the nickname 'Mattie' left Miranda's lips, the television had turned a blue color (the signal for no input) and the xbox 360 had clattered to the floor. Mello stood by the television angrily, seething. "You let her call you Mattie! You just let her! What the fuck, Matt? Only _I _call you Mattie!" He frowned, "Where the fuck did she come up with that, huh? Did _you _tell her to call you that? Because if you did, so _help me_ God, I'm going to-"

"Mello! Relax," Matt stood and gripped Mello's shoulders to get him to shut up. "Y'know, I'm fucking _seething_ about my 360, and I _swear_, if it's broken, you're paying me back every fucking _cent_. You hear? And no, she came up with the nickname herself. It's not that hard, it's a pretty simple nickname," Matt said, growling slightly at the beginning.

"That girl's a slut." Mello insisted.

"You just don't like her!"

"She was fucking _drooling_ after me,"

"You conceited, pompous little ass-"

"_You're_ blind as a bat!" Mello shouted angrily.

"_You're just jealous_!" Matt screamed, now face to face with Mello.

"You did not just say I'm jealous of some cyber bitch," Mello growled lowly and dangerously.

"Wanna bet?" Matt challenged.

"Oh, fuck you," Mello said angrily, and stomped over to his bed.

"See? Jealous!" Matt called after him, despite his better judgement.

After hearing Matt's catcall, Mello whipped around, turning 180 degrees in less than a second. He strode over to Matt, his boots clicking on the ground as he took extremely long strides over to where Matt was standing. Mello lifted Matt by the front of the collar of his shirt, tearing the fabric slightly and making him dangle over the floor. His eyes glinted mischievously as he threw Matt against the wall with a harsh _bang_ and then punched him square in the gut.

Matt instinctively curled into the blow, cringing at the pain. "You bastard," Matt challenged, holding his stomach.

"And proud," Mello scoffed, and kicked the wall between Matt's legs to scare him before stalking back to his bed.

"Hah, that's it?" Matt said, staggering over to Mello. If he broke his 360 (chances are he did - those things are fucking fragile! One drop and they're gone), Matt might as well have some fun dicking around with Mello. "You're just going to walk away? C'mon Mello, don't be a pussy,"

"Say that again, and see what happens," Mello growled.

Matt walked up to Mello's bed and placed his lips at Mello's ear, whispering. "Don't. Be. A. Pussy." He challenged.

"Oh, you're getting it now, you little fucker," Mello grinned, a wild look present in his ever-widening eyes.

Matt jumped back, avoiding Mello's grasp. "Try your best, but I won't let you get me," He taunted.

Mello charged towards Matt, going for a hook into his side. Matt saw the hook coming and adjusted appropriately, catching Mello's hand and locking a vice grip around it so he could no longer use that arm. Mello then used Matt as a weight and lifted both of his legs off of the ground, putting all of his body weight on the one arm Matt held onto. Immediately the bond was broken and the two fell to the ground, panting.

Mello grinned evilly and crawled towards Matt, stopping by his face when he saw that Matt had crushed his facial features tight in fear. He positioned his lips at Matt's ear, imitating what he had done to him just moments before. "Why the fuck are we fighting?" Mello asked with a small snicker.

Matt could feel Mello's hot breath wafting into his ear, causing him to shudder involuntarily. "I-I don't know," Matt whispered back.

"Well then I say we take a break, yes? That Miranda bitch got on my nerves,"

"Break?" Matt asked, confused.

"Shh," Mello insisted, and turned Matt's head to look at him. "Quiet down and relax, forget about that whore,"

"You're so jealous," Matt whispered, and his lips crushed against Mello's.

"Shut the fuck up and let me have my way with you," Mello said, and laughed.

Mello pushed Matt down onto the ground so he was hovering above the gamer, and quickly captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met in a fierce battle and they rolled around on the floor, rough and gentle all at once.

Matt's body rolled over the gaming equipment, pressing buttons and turning the television back on. Vaguely, they understood that the television was on and the 360 was indeed, not broken. In fact, the system hadn't even turned off. And there was Miranda, staring wide eyed and lustful at the boys in their heated moment, trying not to say a word.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha, man who would give to be Miranda right then? *raises hand guiltily* Reviews are awesome! :D


End file.
